User blog:WonderPikachu12/Samus Aran vs Ellen Ripley. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Season 2
Another girl vs girl battle already??? :OOOOOOO Ye, this one’s a fairly popular and obvious suggestion that I’ve had planned since Marth vs Joan of Arc. Also, we have the wonderful Flats here with us today, having written for Samus Aran, so congratulate him on kicking my ass. :D 'Main protagonist of the Metroid franchise, Samus Aran, and main protagonist of the Alien franchise, Ellen Ripley, face off in a battle of badass, female alien hunters.' Battle (Starts at 0:01) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! 'Ellen Ripley:' (0:15) Ellen Ripley, calling in, to call out Iron Man. I'll put The Baby in his manger. I'm ready to fire out hot disses and you're right under the primary heat exchangers. Like a Chestburster, my rhymes burrow in deep. It's no big feat. You're Master Chief without the MC, while I can keep the mic in hypersleep. You always mask your face, while I'm out there with that notoriety. You're just another dude with a big, clunky suit, bringing in no Varia-ty, Especially when you went and turned yourself into Brett in Other M. You can't defend yourself when I eject an Alien-hybrid again. Your chance at victory is a negative when it's me that you're facin'. I'm like DeGeneres. You can't mess with this. You're busy being controlled over by the Galactic Federation. I spit so much poison, you'll need to run and find a Safe Zone. I'll make you cry a second time, Samus. You're a bigger pussy than Jones. 'Samus Aran:' (0:55) Mission Brief: A dyke thinks she’s all mighty and wants to Try Me - Samus’s Return. Leaving the Kraid-ers when I dish out burns, this Zero’s Mission is about to take a turn. This Space Cadet who left SA-X dead has perfected leaving tracks wrecked, bitch. Check it, you’re ineffective. There’s a bounty on your head and I’m about to collect it. My franchise outsizes yours by a landslide when I take shots at Ridley - Scott, And when I drop Power Bombs, I’ll leave your ship crashing, Ripley, Believe it or Not. You’re Mine. My rhymes are in their Prime, yours are as dime-a-dozen as your clones. Leave you and the Universe at peace with the Mission Summary - Louise got Choz-owned. Like your first close encounter, your victory in this battle is a story no one would believe, But when I leave your fate with the Alien Queen, someone might actually Hear You Scream, And when I put this to a Captain Nd like the lives of your friends, cease all operations. I’m not playing games when Throwing Flames, leave this Alien in Isolation. 'Ellen Ripley:' (1:35) This time it's war! I’m not going to take this from a man who wants to be Justin Bailey. You want to be my Corruption? Ha! None of your attacks will ever Phazon me. This virgin from Virginia can't even deal with the return of space bandits. You better can it, dammit, or I'll implode you like your home planet. Witness the resurrection of my series, and the downfall of yours. You're in your Prime? Not even close, Samus. Check the Federation Force. (ARAN!) It's game over for you! You better just start dealing with it, ARAN! You can flip the "p" in my name, because I'm about to end you just like your parents! 'Zero Suit Samus:' (2:02) Is that all? You’re disgustingly slow. It doesn’t take a Mother’s Brain to know, That I’m fighting a Female War, but still caught my slot and fought with the original Smash Bros. So now you’ll get the boot from a Zero Suit, it’d be safer to make like your daughter and perish, And make you cry it’s Norfair when I leave you split like your marriage. I tower over you in ways beyond height - Character, storyline, fame, and influence. Your legacy’s ruined, I’m the super human rupturing gender roles like “We Can Do It!” This fallacy of the galaxy can't grasp the Gravity of the fatalities issued when I'm dissing, Ellen Ripley’s signing off and I won’t see you next mission. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES-''' (The logo is suddenly struck by the zero laser and knocked off-screen) '''VIDEOGAMESVSHIstoryyyyy... Poll Who won? Samus Aran Ellen Ripley Hint Here's a hint for the next battle: Trivia *This is the first female battle that was actually suggested to me, lol Category:Blog posts